Acteon
by luna-sj
Summary: "Como nuestro maestro, Camus de Acuario nos enseñó grandes cosas… Pero saben, nosotros también le enseñamos otras."


**N/A: **Esta historia nació de un borrador que escribí hace mucho tiempo. Está ambientada en la Siberia de los años ochenta e intenta explicar una de las curiosidades/misterios más grandes de Saint Seiya:

¿Quién fue el maestro de Hyoga e Isaac?

¿Cristal o Camus?

…

.

…

**Pensando que este quizá sea mi trabajo más especial en Saint Seiya y haciéndole un guiño a mi afición de sorprender a la gente, quiero dedicar este fic a dos personitas especiales: **

**Dama de la Estrellas y ****Sunrise spirit**

**Por su gran trabajo en este Fandom**

**¡Ojala y les guste, chicas!**

.

.

.

**ACTEON**

Por Luna-sj

**Yar Sale**

**R**ecuerdo esa mañana como si hubiera sido ayer. La primavera había llegado y después de mucho tiempo el cielo amanecía de nuevo azul. Todavía hacía mucho frio, pero atrás habían quedado los helados vientos y la oscuridad ya no era más aliciente de nuestras pesadillas. Ahora había un horizonte que mirar y eso, en otras circunstancias, habría sido motivo suficiente para ser felices. Sin embargo aquella mañana, sentados junto a esa ventana, en la posada de Yar Sale, ni Hyoga ni yo sonreíamos mirando el manto blanco que se extendía detrás de la ventana; al contrario, suspirábamos tristemente. Y no era la desolación de esa hora, ni la distancia, mucho menos el frio. Era el simple silencio que nos había estado acompañando los últimos días. Un silencio angustioso y como de protesta que aplastaba todo a su paso, incluso la ilusión de Cristal.

**C**ristal era nuestro maestro, amigo, hermano, y algunas veces también nuestro padre. Le queríamos y admirábamos, con la fuerza del que no tiene a nadie más y con la ceguera del que ha vivido siempre encerrado. Él también nos quería, o al menos eso parecía cuando olvidando su papel de mentor, nos permitía hacer justicia a nuestras cortas edades. Jugar, reír, dormir más de la cuenta, incluso pelear, eran cosas que acostumbrábamos hacer bajo su cuidado, ignorando que quizá éramos los únicos aprendices que gozaban de esos lujos. Los demás no eran tan afortunados. Y Cristal no se molestaba en informárnoslo, se conformaba con que a su llamado corriéramos a su encuentro y confiados lo siguiéramos a dónde sea que él quisiera llevarnos, todo porque en el orden cósmico de su existencia, la disciplina no era algo que se imponía, sino que se inculcaba, cada día, días tras día. Este razonamiento, tan importante para nuestra educación, era entendido a medias por nosotros y en nuestro afán de complacerlo éramos capaces de lanzarnos al mar helado, sin otro aliciente que la seguridad de que él nos esperaría del otro lado de la orilla con toallas secas, o que, si no conseguíamos sortear las marejadas, acudiría a nuestro auxilio. Que necesitáramos superar esas pruebas para volvernos más fuertes era algo que no considerábamos, que fuéramos aprendices en competencia por una armadura ni lo pensábamos, todo nuestro mundo era él. Quizá por eso nos fue tan difícil asimilar la noticia de que el tiempo a su lado se había acabado.

—Es hora que den un paso adelante, niños —nos dijo.

**N**uestra primera reacción fue de sorpresa, pero a continuación echamos a reír. Era una broma cruel, pero broma al fin y al cabo. Pero Cristal no cambió su expresión grave y eso terminó por matar nuestro ánimo festivo. Le miramos mudos y él desvió los ojos para no tener que enfrentarnos, más afectado de lo que el protocolo dictaba. Nos dijo que ya no podíamos estar a su cargo, que ya no tenía nada que enseñarnos y que debíamos pasar al cuidado de alguien más capacitado. No fue necesario que nos explicara lo que quería decir con capacitado y lo acusé de abandonarnos. Se volvió a verme y tuve que tragarme el resto de acusaciones ante sus ojos empañados. Sufría, quizá más que nosotros, pero era algo que escapaba de sus manos. Nosotros no le pertenecíamos y él no nos pertenecía a nosotros. Había una fuerza más grande decidiendo por los tres. Qué, quién, cómo, no lo sabíamos, pero estaba allí y exigía obediencia. Al menos así lo entendí yo mientras apretaba los labios, a esas horas ya entumecidos por el frio. Hyoga no atinó a decir nada, quizá porque no terminaba de entender lo que ocurría, o porque estaba demasiado afectado para articular alguna palabra. Se quedó de pie mirando con sus enormes e inocentes ojos a Cristal, pestañeando a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior. Como mayor mi deber era quedarme y enfrentar las cosas, pero en cambio salí corriendo mar adentro, detrás de la tormenta que habíamos estado observando antes de la fatídica noticia. Cegado por ella me alejé hasta perder la noción del espacio y exhausto me derrumbé al borde de un cráter infestado de ballenas albinas. No debían medir más de cuatro metros y entre la suave marejada se adivinan amigables, casi sonrientes mientras se turnaban para salir a la superficie a respirar, sus lánguidos movimientos evocando a las voluptuosas sirenas clásicas. A Hyoga le causaban pavor, a mí me resultaban hermosas al punto de querer extender el brazo y acariciar sus lomos lizos. Creía que si decidía lanzarme al agua me llevarían a conocer la civilización acuática que yo imaginaba existía bajo las planchas de hielo. Era un soñador por aquel entonces, pero ¿quién no lo es a esa edad? Ahora sé que mi vida había sido un espejo y la noticia de Cristal la roca que lo había hecho pedazos. ¿Quién cuidaría de nosotros? ¿Quién espantaría nuestras pesadillas? ¿Quién proveería la luz en los inviernos?

—Camus —escuché la voz de Cristal a mis espaldas. No volteé—. El nombre de su nuevo maestro es Camus… Pertenece a la elite dorada del Sagrado Santuario y es conocido por casi dominar el Cero Absoluto… El mago de los hielos, así le dicen.

**S**i quería impresionarme perdía su tiempo. Yo no estaba dispuesto a ceder aunque se tratara del mismo Zeus. Cristal lo entendió y dejó caer sobre mi cabeza una manta que se había tomado el trabajo de llevar. Solo cuando sentí la suavidad del tejido me di cuenta que tenía frio. Todavía a la defensiva me envolví lo mejor que pude y suspiré aliviado. Cristal pasó a mi lado y se inclinó al filo del cráter de modo que su mano alcanzó a acariciar una ballena. Me pidió perdón por el Santuario y su intransigencia, pero también me aseguró que ser entrenado por Camus era una suerte que muchos añoraban pero que solo nosotros habíamos logrado conseguir. Un miembro de la elite dorada no aceptaba discípulos fácilmente, se necesitaba ser realmente especial, además de muy afortunado, para ser entrenado por uno. Y nosotros lo éramos, por eso Camus iba a cambiar Grecia por Siberia. Debíamos estar agradecidos. Pero no lo estábamos, al menos yo no. Sin importar que tan magnífica fuera la oportunidad, no quería alejarme de Cristal y de todo lo que hasta ese momento consideraba familiar. El tal Camus no me impresionaba en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario, me inspiraba desconfianza al pensar en lo extraordinario que podía llegar a ser. Pero a Cristal eso no parecía preocuparle, como si diera por hecho que nuestro bienestar estaría asegurado en las manos de ese hombre al que solo conocía por sus proezas. Claro que no sería fácil adaptarnos a él, pero eso era algo inevitable y nosotros debíamos enfrentarlo como los futuros hombres que éramos. Eso sí, me pidió que cuidara de Hyoga durante la transición, que no me alejara de su lado por muy difíciles que fueran las cosas y que sobre todo me encargara de recordarle la misión con la que habíamos nacido. Esta última petición no la entendí muy bien, ¿acaso Hyoga no sabía por qué estábamos allí?, aun así, y no habiendo remedio, le prometí que lo haría, que cuidaría de Hyoga como un hermano mayor. En la soledad de esa tarde y a la vista lánguida de las ballenas, Cristal me abrazó agradecido con mi comprensión y valentía al asumir ese reto. De regreso a la cabaña le pregunté qué haría él luego de que nosotros nos hubiéramos ido.

—Me quedare aquí —me respondió—, este es mi hogar… y también el de ustedes, así que si alguna vez quieren volver, no duden en hacerlo.

**S**i en ese comentario hubo una promesa, no logré entenderla en su plenitud. La realidad era que nos separaríamos al llegar la primavera y que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviéramos a vernos, sí es que lo hacíamos. De momento Camus era una figura que se agrandaba hasta sumirnos en una total oscuridad, como la sombra de un gran monolito que crece conforme el sol se eleva en el cielo. Para escapar de su trashumancia evitamos mencionarlo por lo que resto de invierno y nos sumimos en un intercambio de cariño tan intenso que la primavera nos pilló desprevenidos. Primero fue un trozo de cielo azul, luego un caudal de luz. Hyoga corrió descalzo sobre la nieve, anunciando a gritos lo que era obvio a nuestros ojos: el invierno había acabado. Cristal me miró desde el otro extremo de la habitación, esperando quizá un asentimiento de aprendiz, pero lo único que encontró fue un dolor punzante que se desbordó en forma de lágrimas. Después de tres años de entrañable convivencia, la hora de decir adiós había llegado. Esa misma tarde nos pidió empacar las pocas cosas que teníamos y nos ordenó irnos a la cama temprano para poder partir a la madrugada siguiente. Yo hice todo sin emitir el menor sonido, aplastado por una sensación de vacío y sinsentido. Hyoga en cambio se mostró dispuesto, ¿debo llevar esto?, ¿y esto?, ¿lo doblo así o así?, eran algunas de las preguntas que le hacía a Cristal mientras empacaba. Él le respondía con monosílabos, demasiado hundido en su tristeza para admirar su repentino temple. Hyoga parecía haber nacido para vivir en un teatro, todo lo dramatizaba, incluso las situaciones divertidas. Tenía un talento especial para improvisar y una peculiar habilidad para hacer reír. "Ella dijo: ¡Oh, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido tal cosa!", imitaba la sorpresa exagerada de una mujer tan graciosamente que Cristal y yo terminábamos con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír. Mientras yo evitaba mostrar mis emociones, él las exhibía con desparpajo, nada se callaba, todo preguntaba, lloraba si quería llorar y reía si quería reír. Era lo que Cristal llamaba un alma libre.

**S**u aptitud calma era sorprendente en aquellas circunstancias, casi sospechosa. Si por menos armaba un gran drama, por la inminente separación debía estar inconsolable. Era lo que dictaba su personalidad y sin embargo desde que había recibido la noticia no había hecho el menor reclamo. Incluso la noche antes de nuestra partida, cuando yo hacía esfuerzos por pasar cada bocado de mi cena, él pidió aumento dos veces y tomó tres vasos de leche. A la hora de acostarnos fue el primero en apagar su lámpara y en quedarse dormido, o al menos en fingirlo. Yo en cambio me quedé mirando el techo, con una única pregunta rondando mi mente: ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida una vez que Cristal nos entregara a Camus? No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, pero desperté al oír la voz de Hyoga. A través de mis pestañas lo vi de pie junto a la mesa, con los brazos extendidos a la espera de que Cristal terminara de amarrar los cordones de su abrigo. Mis esperanzas de que enfermara después de comer tanto la noche anterior se esfumaron en cuanto lo vi saltando, dichoso con unas botas nuevas. Si no hubiera estado seguro de su adoración por Cristal lo hubiera acusado de traidor. Antes de incorporarme, analicé la remota posibilidad de fingirme enfermo, pero la descarté de inmediato al implicar una mentira que no estaba seguro de poder sostener. Cristal me apuró en cuanto me vio de pie, teníamos un largo camino por recorrer y si queríamos llegar a tiempo debíamos salir en media hora. De camino al baño Hyoga me interceptó para mostrarme en detalle sus botas. "Cristal las mandó hacer especialmente para mí", me dijo muy orgulloso. Le desordené el cabello por toda felicitación y me encerré en el baño. Me tomé mi tiempo para asearme y cuando salí Hyoga me estaba esperando ansioso. Me llevó a rastras hasta la mesa y me mostró un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto. Cristal apareció en ese momento y me dijo que era para mí. ¿Para mí? Me le quedé mirando sin entender y él mismo tuvo que desenvolverlo. Era un abrigo de piel de reno y zorro. Hyoga festejó por mí. Yo me limité a agradecer. Veinte minutos después estábamos listos para partir. Afuera todavía estaba oscuro y el frio arreciaba con una fiereza difícil de creer en esa época del año, como si tampoco él estuviera de acuerdo con nuestra partida. Emprendimos la marcha, Hyoga de la mano de Cristal, yo un metro más atrás. Con cada paso la cabaña que nos había abrigado fue quedando atrás hasta que finalmente desapareció detrás de una cortina de nieve pulverizada. Si sentí tristeza, no lo recuerdo, sólo guardó una vaga sensación de frio y oscuridad. En algún momento, quizá cuando la tormenta cesó, maté la distancia que había mantenido desde nuestra partida y tomé la mano libre de Cristal, sorprendiéndolo gratamente.

**E**l lugar de encuentro era Yar Sale, un pequeño poblado en la ribera norte del Golfo de Ob`, en la península de Yamal. Aunque ahora sé dónde exactamente queda ese lugar, en aquel entonces ni siquiera podía ubicarlo en el mapa. Cristal no se había molestado en enseñárnoslos y a nosotros tampoco nos había importado saber. Pasaría unas semanas para que Hyoga, empujado por el recuerdo de su madre, indagara en los mapas y señalara acusador nuestra ubicación. Esa mañana sin embargo estábamos demasiado consternados para poner atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la inminente separación. Los rayos de sol ya asomaban en el horizonte cuando llegamos a Yar Sale. Como nunca antes habíamos estado allí, ni en ningún otro poblado, nuestra primera reacción fue de asombro al ver tantas casas juntas. Por supuesto no era cierto que fueran muchas, pero para nosotros, acostumbrados a la soledad de la estepa, eran más que suficientes. Todas eran de madera y en sus fachadas exhibían una reducida paleta de colores: celeste, rojo y blanco. Las calles que las separaban, angostas y oscuras, conducían a una plazuela cuya atracción central era la estatua de un hombre alto y calvo que sostenía un libro contra su pecho. "Владимир Ильич Ленин_"_, se podía leer en el epitafio del tálamo. Le pregunté a Cristal quién era y él pronunció una sola palabra: Lenin. El nombre no me dijo nada, pero por el tono de Cristal supuse que era un personaje muy importante. Si tuve más curiosidad, debí habérmela tragado al no ser un momento adecuado para las preguntas. En una de las esquinas de la plaza, al costado de un establecimiento con un gran letrero que no alcancé a leer, se encontraba la posada del pueblo. A esas horas de la mañana era el único establecimiento abierto y yo supuse que allí nos esperaba Camus. Antes de entrar Cristal nos ordenó sacudir la nieve de nuestras ropas y quitarnos la capucha. Una vez hecho esto, empujó la puerta y una estancia pequeña nos recibió. Una escalera, un mostrador y dos puertas era todo lo que había. Un hombre mayor salió a recibirnos y Cristal se adelantó a hablar con él.

—El señor Aubert nos está esperando —le dijo.

**E**l hombre rascó su barba rala antes de hablar. Dijo que el señor Aubert acababa de llegar y que estaba descansando. En su tono de voz no había rastro de disposición, pero al ver que no pensábamos movernos de allí accedió anunciarnos. Nos dijo que podíamos esperar en el comedor y nos señaló una de las puertas. Mientras seguía a Cristal recuerdo pensar que eso no podía estar pasando, que no estábamos en ese lugar y que Camus no existía. Sólo era una pesadilla. Pero el calor de las estufas del comedor se encargó de restregarme lo real que era todo eso. Nada era inventado, soñado o imaginado, en verdad estábamos allí y Camus existía tanto como las cabezas de reno que adornaban las columnas de madera. La certeza me descompuso a tal punto que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para llegar a la mesa que Cristal había elegido. Me senté y dejé descansar mi frente sobre mis brazos cruzados. Me pregunté si eso era todo; si, de ese modo tan simple, terminaba todo. Y si era así, ¿cómo era posible? Pequeños y huérfanos, aun éramos personas; no plantas, maquinas o bloques de concreto. Éramos personas y lo que nos estaban haciendo era inhumano. Tuve ganas de llorar pero me aguanté cuando sentí la pequeña mano de Hyoga hundirse en mis cabellos. Levanté la cabeza y lo encontré preocupado. ¿Me sentía bien? Me sacudí el dolor y la rabia para sonreírle, si, estaba bien. Una señora gorda y roja se acercó a la mesa y nos preguntó si queríamos pedir algo. Nosotros no teníamos hambre, pero Cristal igual pidió chocolate y empanadas, pensando seguro que en cuanto viéramos la comida se nos abriría el apetito. Más no fue así. Ni el chocolate ni las empanadas nos llamaron la atención y preferimos perdernos en el paisaje exterior. La plaza estaba tan desierta como el comedor y los únicos ruidos que martilleaban el aire eran los que hacía la señora gorda en la estancia continua y el tic tac incansable del reloj. En nuestra mesa todo era silencio, Cristal estaba ansioso, Hyoga nervioso y yo simplemente no tenía nada que decir. Supongo que debía ser una escena bastante triste.

**U**nos pasos acercándose por el pasillo hicieron dar un vuelco a mi corazón y casi al mismo tiempo que me volví a ver, Hyoga saltó de su silla y corrió hacia mí. Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta y la figura de un hombre alto y delgado se dibujó bajo la sombra del lintel. Cristal se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo por inercia. La tensión y el nerviosismo se dispararon y tuve que apretar mis labios ante el fuerte agarre con que Hyoga sujetó mi brazo. El hombre se tomó su tiempo para ubicarnos y examinarnos, y luego entró. Recuerdo verlo avanzar entre las mesas y no puedo evitar pensar en Ganimedes. No hay juventud sin belleza, eso dicen, pero en el caso de Camus esto es una nimiedad pues todo él es una cosa difícil de creer. Cuando al fin se detuvo junto a nuestra mesa lo primero que pensé fue que había un error, un gran error: por nada en el mundo él podía ser Camus. Camus era un hombre mayor, ceñudo, de voz rasposa y mirada apagada: un Atila vestido con pieles de animales. El joven que teníamos delante era apuesto, de expresión estoica y mirada infranqueable; vestido con chaqueta de cuero, bufanda, pantalón de mezclilla y botines. No, no podía ser él. Había un error. O quizás no y él sólo era el acompañante de Camus, su escudero o algo por el estilo. Cristal estaba igual de consternado, había esperado a un hombre joven, pero el que tenía adelante podía ser un adolecente. Nos miró como si nosotros supiéramos algo que él no y al encontrarnos igual de sorprendidos regresó la mirada al frente y tosió un par de veces. Camus se adelantó a su incomodidad y saludó.

—Usted debe ser Cristal, es un verdadero placer al fin conocerlo. Yo soy Camus, Camus Aubert.

Y le tendió su mano derecha, enguantada de forma que sólo la mitad de sus largos y pálidos dedos asomaban. Cristal la estrechó con gran respeto, presentándose a su vez, y diciendo que el placer era suyo.

—Y ellos deben ser Isaac y Hyoga —prosiguió Camus, esta vez mirándonos a nosotros.

—Sí, señor —confirmó Cristal, y tocándome el hombro especificó—. Este es Isaac.

—Ya veo —asintió, y a continuación preguntó—: ¿Trajo lo que le pedí?

—Sí. ¿Le parece si vamos a hablar a otra mesa mientras los chicos terminan su desayudo?

Camus asintió y dando media vuelta se alejó hacia otra mesa. Cristal se volvió a mirarnos.

—Quédense aquí y asegúrense de terminarse ese chocolate —nos ordenó, y fue tras Camus.

**U**nas vez que quedamos solos le dije a Hyoga que ya podía soltar mi brazo. Él demoró en hacerme caso e indeciso regresó a su silla. No sabía qué pasaba exactamente por su mente, pero por la forma en que mordía sus labios podía adivinar que la ansiedad lo devoraba. Hubiera querido decirle algo para reconfortarlo pero mi estado tampoco era bueno. Tenía miedo, quizás más que él, y no podía manejarlo. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantenerme lo más entero posible. En la otra mesa Cristal y Camus hablaban, o más bien Cristal hablaba; Camus se limitaba a asentir mientras revisaba unos papeles que yo supuse eran los documentos que nos acreditaban como personas: partidas de nacimiento, pasaportes, historial médico, quizá alguna carta o una foto. Todo parecía estar en orden y Camus guardó los papeles en un sobre y a continuación entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa para escuchar lo último que Cristal tenía para decir. "Son buenos niños", "a Isaac le da miedo el agua y Hyoga tiene pesadillas", "en invierno les gusta dormir juntos", eran algunas probables cosas que podría decirle y me sentí devastado al ver que la expresión de Camus seguía siendo estoica, como si nada de escuchado le resultara significativo. ¿Podía ser que detrás de esa atractiva fachada se ocultara un ser insensible? Si era así, ¿qué esperaba Cristal para sacarnos de allí? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro que corríamos? Miré a Hyoga y lo encontré pálido, descompuesto. "Tranquilo, todo estará bien", le dije tratando de sonar convincente, pero ni yo mismo me creí. Él respondió alejando la taza de chocolate y apoyando la cabeza en la mesa. Al fin la conversación terminó, no es que haya mucho que decir de dos huérfanos, y Camus y Cristal se pusieron de pie para regresar con nosotros. La hora había llegado, el momento de la entrega y la separación. Me sentí morir.

—Isaac, Hyoga —nos llamó Cristal. Hyoga me miró sin estar seguro de hacer caso y yo debí asentir. Muy lentamente bajamos de nuestras sillas y caminamos hacia ellos. Nos detuvimos a menos de dos metros y alzamos el rostro para escuchar la sentencia que nos arrojaría a las manos de aquel desconocido. Lo que sucedió a continuación es complicado contar. Nadie lo vio venir y fue tan rápido como dantesco, o al menos eso creo al recordar la cara de Cristal. Hyoga, en una sobreexposición de sentimientos, devolvió toda su cena de la noche anterior y aun más, y todo prácticamente a milésimas de los botines de Camus."Por Zeus, ¡Hyoga!", alcanzó a gritar Cristal, pero de nada sirvió pues el desastre ya estaba consumado. Sin pérdida de tiempo saltó a socorrerlo ordenándome ir por servilletas. Yo demoré en obedecerle por estar absorto en Camus, viendo asombrado que en su rostro ni un solo musculo se había movido ante el espectáculo. Cristal gritó para que me diera prisa y sólo entonces salí corriendo en busca de la señora gorda. Le expliqué a medias lo que había ocurrido y ella tomando unas toallas húmedas fue al auxilio. Cristal había llevado a Hyoga a una silla y le daba aire con las manos mientras le decía que todo estaba bien, que no tenía que disculparse. La señora hiso a un lado a Camus y con la destreza de alguien que ha cuidado a muchos hijos hiso lo suyo, limpiando y revisando que no hubiera otro síntoma, repitiendo una y otra vez "pobre nene, pobre nene". Hyoga sólo gimoteaba avergonzado y asustado. Le dieron a beber un vaso de agua que yo fui a buscar y luego acordaron ponerlo a descansar un par de horas. Le preguntaron a Camus si estaba de acuerdo y él dijo que sí, que de todos modos ya era tarde para partir. Yo no quería separarme de Hyoga, pero Cristal me ordenó quedarme mientras lo levantaba en brazos. Quise reclamar pero fui callado por una mirada de advertencia y no tuve más remedio que hacer caso. Sólo cuando el silencio regresó a la estancia me di cuenta que no estaba solo: Camus también se había quedado.

**M**i primera reacción fue de pánico al saberme solo con ese hombre. Mi segunda fue deabandono al darme cuenta que él no reparaba en mi presencia mientras miraba la puerta por donde había desaparecido la pequeña comitiva de socorro. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Si bien en ese momento no lo sabía; ahora, después de casi tres años compartiendo el día a día con él, puedo especular que calculaba el lio en que se había metido. La mente de Camus es un enigma, siempre lo será, al menos para mí, pero si hay algo que sé, es que así como nosotros teníamos miedo esa mañana, él también lo tenía. Había esperado dos aprendices y había encontrado dos niños; había esperado disciplina y había encontrado alboroto, había esperado madurez y a cambio había oído lloriqueos. En resumen, había esperado todo, menos a Hyoga y a mí. Que se quedara y siguiera adelante con la misión que le habían encomendado dice mucho de él, pues nada le habría costado regresar al Santuario diciendo que Cristal había mentido y los supuestos aprendices no eran más que dos niños llorones. No lo hizo, ni en ese momento, ni más adelante, cuando las cosas se pusieron realmente malas y tuvo más de una razón para declararnos incompetentes. Siguió adelante contra todo y nos convirtió en dos hombres respetables.

Pero bueno, la cuestión era que Camus estaba allí, a pocos metros de mí y yo no podía sentirme más insignificante. Qué hacer, qué decir, no tenía idea y por unos segundos tuve el impulso de salir corriendo. Sólo porque la orden de Cristal pesaba más que mi miedo no me moví. Camus en algún momento se dio cuenta de mi existencia y se volvió a verme. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar de invierno y su semblante blanco como la primera nevada. De no ser por el movimiento de su cabello hubiera jurado que se trataba de una estatua mal ubicada.

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes? —me preguntó así sin más, provocando que casi me atorara. De por sí ya era una pregunta difícil, pero que él la hiciera ya era algo pavoroso. Sentía que tenía la obligación de decirle que muy bien, pero eso era mentir descaradamente y si había algo que Cristal nos había enseñado era a siempre decir la verdad aunque nos costara la vida. No había modo pues, debía ser sincero.

—No muy bien —tartamudeé.

—No muy bien, señor —me corrigió de golpe y sin inmutarse. Si quería alivianar en algo el terror que le teníamos, no iba por buen camino, ¿pero acaso quería? Él estaba allí por una misión del Santuario y nada más importaba. Me sentí mal, no por él, sino por Cristal, lo último que quería era dejarlo mal parado.

—Lo siento… señor —mascullé mirando el suelo y casi pude sentir la dureza de sus ojos: había vuelto a equivocarme. Esta vez no dijo nada, tendría mucho tiempo para corregir nuestras malas costumbres una vez que quedáramos bajo su completa custodia. Para mi salvación la señora gorda entró, armada con balde y trapeador, y yo corrí a preguntarle por Hyoga.

—Está bien, sólo fue una indigestión. Ahora está descansando.

—¿Puedo ir a verlo?

—Supongo que sí. Si subes por la escalera y doblas a la izquierda encontraras su habitación.

Salí corriendo después de darle las gracias y no me detuve a pensar en lo que podría pensar Camus, ya había tenido suficiente de él y sólo me importaba ver a mi amigo. Llegué sin problema al cuarto señalado y efectivamente encontré a Hyoga acostado y arropado. Sonrió al verme. Cristal, sentado al borde de la cama, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose a mi lado. "Hazle compañía mientras hablo con Camus", me dijo y se alejó. Dando un suspiro de alivio, entré y caminé despacio hacia la cama. Trepé y por varios segundos sólo nos miramos. Luego Hyoga habló.

—Vomité.

—Sí… Todos estuvimos allí para verlo.

Hizo una mueca y luego soltamos la carcajada. Reímos con ganas, pero de nueva cuenta el silencio nos aplastó.

—Tal vez él ya no me quiera —dijo Hyoga, sonriendo pero muriéndose de miedo por dentro.

—¿Ya no te quiera? —yo no logré entender lo que trataba de decir.

—Camus… Pensara que soy un inútil y no querrá llevarme con él… Me dejara con Cristal y sólo te llevara a ti, lo cual me alegra, pero también me pone triste porque ya no podre verte.

Y bajó la mirada para no exponer su tristeza. Al fin y al cabo, como todo hijo de las estrellas era orgulloso. Lo observé en silencio, consciente de esa posibilidad, y en cuanto pude controlar el temblor de mi voz, hablé:

—No digas tonterías. Yo no iré a ningún lugar sin ti.

Alzó los ojos y me miró sorprendido, quizá esperaba esas palabras y que las dijera le resultaba demasiado. Quizá sólo me estaba probando. La cuestión es que me miró y yo asentí resuelto. No lo iba a dejar, primero tendrían que matarme.

—Gracias —sollozó y antes de que empezara a llorar le sorprendí recostándome a su lado. Soltó un suspiro antes de hacer un escueto comentario sobre la suavidad de las mantas y las rajaduras del techo. Miré alrededor y descubrí una pequeña habitación con dos camas separadas por una butaca que hacía de velador, un ropero apolillado en una esquina, una silla solitaria junto a la puerta, otra puerta, seguro del baño, y un espejó opaco en un rincón. No estaba mal, _pero podía estar mejor_, afirmamos al mismo tiempo y echamos a reír. Otra vez silencio y luego una confesión. "Es mi culpa que estés enfermo… Yo quería que te enfermaras para que Cristal desistiera de entregarnos a Camus." Sentí como detuvo su respiración y enseguida exhaló con cansancio. "No. Yo quería enfermar por eso comí tanto." ¿Quería enfermar? ¡Pero si había estado saltando antes de salir de la cabaña! Resulta que todo era actuado, que no había querido defraudar a Cristal y por eso había fingido entusiasmo. Sus nervios, sin embargo, le habían traicionado haciéndole comer de más y luego haciendo que lo devolviera todo como si nada. Reí y él apretó mi mano derecha.

—¿Hablaste con él mientras estabas abajo? —me preguntó. Dudé en responder al recordar que aquella conversación, si es que se podía llamar así, no había sido grata.

—Sólo me preguntó cómo estaba y le dije que bien.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Sí… No parece un mal tipo, creo que hasta es amable —y allí estaba mi primera gran mentira: yo podía creer todo, menos que Camus era amable. Pero no quería asustar más a Hyoga, ya suficiente tenía con lo que había pasado para saber que nuestro futuro tutor era recto como una viga de alerce. Lo mejor era hacerle pensar que las cosas no eran tan malas y que estaríamos bien. Hubiéramos hablado un poco más de no ser porque Cristal y Camus entraron de improviso y tuve que saltar de la cama para hacer la venia protocolar. De nada sirvió. Camus ni siquiera me vio y se concentró más bien en Hyoga.

—Cristal me ha dicho que estás mejor —le dijo. Hyoga, que se había incorporado sobre la almohada, miró a Cristal y luego asintió.

—Sí, señor.

—Me alegro. Aun así queremos ser precavidos y decidimos que pasaremos la noche aquí hoy; así mañana despertaras completamente recuperado y estarás listo el viaje.

—¿Cómo?, ¿aun quiere llevarme?

Tan pronto soltó la pregunta, mi pobre amigo se arrepintió. Se mordió el labio y evitó ver a Cristal para no ganarse una mirada de reproche. Camus sin embargo no se inmutó.

—No se trata de que quiera o no quiera llevarte, se trata de que debo hacerlo —dijo—. A menos, claro, que tú no estés de acuerdo. ¿No lo estás?

Fue uno de los momentos más tensos que he vivido hasta ahora. Conociendo a Hyoga sabía que podía quebrarse y soltar todo de paporreta, gritar que por nada en el mundo quería ir con él, ni a la esquina, y que por supuesto tampoco quería que me llevara a mí, redondeando todo con un "queremos quedarnos con Cristal para siempre" que de seguro habría matado de vergüenza al aludido. Felizmente no dijo nada de eso y por el contrario respondió con una soberbia disculpa, no había sido su intención insinuar tal cosa. Camus no mostró complacencia ante la respuesta, en realidad no mostró nada; se limitó a asentir, y pidiendo permiso dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera cruzarla, Cristal le habló:

—Señor, si está usted de acuerdo, quisiera quedarme con los chicos esta noche para asegúrame de que amanezcan bien.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente, Cristal, sólo ten en cuenta que mañana muy temprano los chicos y yo partiremos.

—Sí, señor. Muchas gracias.

**A**penas la puerta se cerró, Hyoga y yo pegamos un grito de alegría que estoy seguro hasta la señora gorda escuchó en su cocina. No nos importó, estábamos felices de tener una noche más con Cristal. Él por su parte trató de hacernos callar con señas pero al no conseguirlo sólo atino a negar con la cabeza, divertido. Pidiendo un poco de orden salió a buscar los morrales que habíamos dejado en el comedor y regresó con la novedad de que había guiso para el almuerzo. "Para Hyoga habrá sopa." Hyoga hizo un puchero. Sintiéndonos a nuestras anchas exploramos cada rincón de la habitación, incluso nos metimos al ropero y asomamos la cabeza por el hueco de ventilación, donde descubrimos una casita de madera. Escribimos nuestros nombres en la ventana empañada y contamos las casas de afuera. Saltamos de una cama a otra y congelamos el agua del excusado para horror de Cristal. Todo en menos de una hora y a expensas de la infinita paciencia de éste. Cuando al fin nos cansamos, subimos a la cama y nos quedamos dormidos hasta la hora del almuerzo. Cristal nos despertó y después de vigilar nuestro aseo nos dirigió escaleras abajo. Una vez en el comedor, le preguntó a la señora gorda, llamada Susana, si Camus bajaría a comer.

—El señor Aubert ha dicho que comerá en su habitación —respondió Susana colocando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, y agregó—: pronto esto se llenara y a él no le gusta la multitud.

—¿No le gusta? —frunció el ceño Cristal—. ¿Acaso él viene seguido por aquí?

—¿Qué si viene? ¡Vaya pregunta! ¡Él es un visitante ilustre en Yar Sale! ¿O acaso piensa que yo permito todos los días el intercambio de niños en mi posada? ¡No, señor! Esto sólo lo hago porque conozco al señor Aubert desde que era así de chiquito, siempre tan seriecito él, tan bonito… Aquí donde me ve, tengo dos dedos de frente y soy lista como un zorro, y oiga bien —nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos y nosotros obedientes hicimos caso, juntando nuestras cabezas al centro de la mesa—: no hay pueblo que guarde mejor un secreto que Yar Sale.

**O**h, exclamamos a coro y Susana asintió muy seria. Se incorporó, nos dedicó un guiño y se alejó rumbo a la cocina. Hyoga y yo la seguimos con los ojos hasta que desapareció y luego volcamos toda nuestra curiosidad sobre Cristal. ¿Qué había querido decir? Mi maestro (porque para mí siempre lo será) reflexionó antes de contestarnos, aunque no tenía que analizar mucho para llegar a una conclusión. Nosotros todavía no lo sabíamos, pero Camus se había entrenado en Siberia. En qué parte de Siberia nadie sabía, pero por la forma que lo trataban en Yar Sale debía ser muy cerca de allí. Esto explicaba el respeto que todos los habitantes le tenían y la confabulación que existía para guardar el secreto de su identidad. Al parecer la tradición había empezado con el maestro de Camus, un imponente hombre descendiente directo de los nativos de esta tierra, que de su padre había heredado el culto a Atenea y que, siguiendo la misión de su familia, había sido el vínculo entre los dioses de su pueblo y los de Grecia. Una vez muerto y no teniendo descendencia directa, la responsabilidad de guarecer estos sagrados lazos había recaído sobre Camus. Por supuesto, esto lo supimos mucho tiempo después, cuando Camus nos consideró lo suficientemente maduros para manejar la información. En ese momento sólo pudimos saber que no estábamos solos en esa expedición y que por el contrario todo el pueblo estaba al tanto del gran acontecimiento. A Cristal esto sin duda le sorprendió, por no decir menos, pues todo ese tiempo había sentido la presión de caminar sobre tierra minada, pero ahora resultaba que no, que allí todos estaban enterados del motivo de nuestra presencia y que esperaban ansiosos el momento en que al fin Camus "presentara" al futuro guardián de sus creencias. La noticia nos cayó como agua fría y al mismo tiempo nos intrigó tanto que sentimos ahogarnos en un mar de expectación. Ahora no sólo el Santuario exigía que pasáramos a la custodia de Camus, sino todo ese pueblo. ¡Podía ser posible! No hace falta decir que fuimos víctimas de una honda pena al ver extinta nuestra última esperanza de permanecer con Cristal. La verdad era una sola: nuestras necesidades no contaban cuando de por medio había intereses más profundos. Y como después sabríamos, Camus no sólo buscaba un discípulo, buscaba también un heredero.

**L**a noticia debió expandirse porque al término del almuerzo, el pequeño comedor rebalsaba de comensales, que más que a comer, habían ido a curiosear. Todos nos miraban disimuladamente y cuchicheaban en una lengua que nos era completamente desconocida. Susana debió apiadarse de Cristal y su recato porque en una de sus tantas apariciones, bandeja en mano, hizo callar a todos acusándolos de chismosos y barbaros, de no respetar la privacidad ajena y encima insultarla al no saborear como es debido su comida por estar mirando lo que no les importaba. ¡Habíase visto cosa más fea! Por un segundo lamenté que Camus no estuviera presente para disfrutar del espectáculo, aunque seguro al él le habría parecido el colmo del ridículo. A nosotros en cambio nos impresionó tanta atención, nos hiso sentir importantes, dignos de admiración, y los sentimientos encontrados no tardaron en aparecer. Salimos del comedor con toda la discreción que nos fue posible y una vez en el pasillo, el hombre que nos había recibido a nuestra llegada se nos acercó con una sonrisa sórdida preguntando cómo la estábamos pasando. "Mejor que usted, eso es seguro", le solté azuzado por las ganas que tenía de desquitarme la frustración que a ratos me asaltaba. El hombre frunció el ceño y por la forma en que sus ojos brillaron pude adivinar unas ganas enormes de estrangularme. Yo no me quedé atrás y le miré con mi mejor expresión de desprecio, no me había caído bien desde el primer momento. Cristal me tomó del hombro y me hizo retroceder, poniéndose él delante e indicando que íbamos de salida. El hombre gruñó y nos abrió paso murmurando algo en la misma lengua de los comensales. Ya al amparo de los rayos del sol, Cristal me pidió nunca más ser tan irrespetuoso con una persona mayor.

—¡Pero nos estaba molestando! —reclamé indignado. Cristal negó con la cabeza.

—No les estaba molestando a ustedes, me estaba molestando a mí. Al parecer no le caigo muy bien.

**E**n realidad pensaba otra cosa, pero prefirió guardárselo para no alimentar nuestro pánico. Así era él, o al menos así lo recuerdo, simple y dotado de un gran corazón. Camus, por muy extraordinario que es, no logra alcanzar su nivel de empatía, imagino porque su razón de ser tiene un origen y destino distinto. A diferencia de Cristal que ha nacido para vivir por Atenea, él ha nacido para morir por ella… O algo así, en realidad mentiría si dijera que lo sé todo sobre esos dos hombres; sé lo que han querido que sepamos y nada más. Esa mañana, sin embargo, Cristal estaba más abierto que de costumbre. Habló mucho y rió bastante. Quizá porque le asaltó alguna clase de presentimiento, o simplemente porque la plaza, desolada a nuestra llegada, ahora rebosaba de gente. ¿Qué hacían allí y de dónde habían salido tantas personas? No lo sabíamos, pero estábamos por averiguarlo. Como la bulla se concentraba cerca de la posada, exactamente frente al establecimiento que me había llamado la atención al llegar, nos fue fácil enterarnos a qué se debía tanta algarabía. Se trataba del correo semanal. Si, del correo. Ya sé que no suena muy impresionante, pero en Yar Sale, donde la cima del mundo está a pocos días de trineo, la llegada del correo significa también el arribo de los nenets.

¿Quiénes son los nenets? Bueno, después de vivir casi tres años en Yamal, me atrevo a decir que los nenets lo son todo. Son las estaciones, las nevadas, los caminos, el fuego, el abrigo y la comida. Son la vida y a veces también la muerte. Todo. La primera vez que los vimos Hyoga y yo quedamos impresionados. Primero fueron las mujeres, vestidas con sus mejores ropas para la ocasión, estaban sentadas en círculos frente a las escaleras del Correo, intercambiando todo tipo de información cotidiana mientras esperaban que los hombres terminaran de leer el periódico de turno y se los pasaran. Nuestra presencia apenas les interesaba mientras parloteaban en su lengua nativa, la misma que habíamos oído en el comedor y que empezábamos a reconocer como una lengua recia y por demás antigua. Al parecer en Yar Sale todos los no-blancos eran descendientes de nenets y de allí que todos hablaran su idioma. En la multitud también había niños, pero eran muy pequeños y no parecían interesados en lo que hacían sus padres mientras correteaban alrededor de la estatua de Lenin. Uno de ellos se acercó curioso hasta nosotros y Cristal le ofreció un caramelo que sabe Atenea de dónde sacó. El niño tomó el regalo desconfiando y se lo fue a mostrar a sus amiguitos, todos parecieron concluir que se trataba de algo valioso y pronto estuvimos rodeados de una pequeña manada infantil. Cristal rió y empezó a repartir más caramelos, para luego, con la simpatía más descarada posible, hacer una demostración de cuál era su utilización metiéndose uno en la boca él mismo. Los niños le imitaron y sonrieron fascinados en cuanto sintieron el sabor dulce de la golosina. ¡Aja, traición!, casi gritó Hyoga al verse desplazado por esos niños. Hasta ese momento él era el único que había merecido tanta atención de parte de Cristal (por ser el más pequeño) y ahora resultaba que lo hacía a un lado por unos desconocidos. ¡No podía permitirlo! Se cruzó de brazos y con un puchero se alejó en dirección a la estatua esperando que Cristal fuera tras él. Lo consiguió, llevaba tres años perfeccionando el arte de manipularlo, Cristal lo siguió y le ofreció un caramelo con una envoltura distinta, especial para él.

**U**na hora más tarde, cuando hubimos recorrido prácticamente todas las calles del pueblo y regresamos a la plazuela con intención de comprar un periódico y sentarnos a leer como hacían todos, un gran barrullo nos sobresaltó. A nuestro alrededor las mujeres se pusieron de pie y con alaridos alegres caminaron hacia una de las entradas de la plaza. Los hombres las siguieron y pronto se formó una pequeña multitud. Nosotros, sin nada mejor que hacer y evidentemente curiosos, los seguimos y grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que la bulla se debía a un trineo que se acercaba tirado por un pelotón de huskys. Los perros, entusiasmados por los alaridos, recorrieron el último tramo ladrando y se detuvieron a pocos metros del gentío. El único ocupante del trineo bajó de un salto y a grandes zancadas se acercó hacia un grupo de hombres que parecía esperarlo. Se saludaron con abrazos y rudas palmadas, e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en nenet. No habría pasado ni tres minutos cuando otro pelotón de huskys apareció en el horizonte y el bullicio regresó. Esta vez fue una mujer la que bajo del trineo, gorda y de mejillas rojas, caminó hasta el centro de la multitud y se dejó abrazar por todas las demás señoras. De pronto parecía que se estaba formando una fiesta y nosotros no estábamos invitados. Del grupo de hombres, un par de jóvenes salieron y soltando los arneses de los trineos, se llevaron a los perros, dejando a Hyoga muy decepcionado pues ya se veía jugando con los hermosos canes. No tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse porque otra vez el horizonte fue punto de atención, esta vez por la aparición de una gran masa marrón que se acercaba a toda velocidad haciendo saltar hielo pulverizado a su paso. Se trataba de una fila de trineos acarreados por musculosos renos. En ellos no venían una persona, sino una familia entera. Al parecer eran el resto de la comitiva que siguiendo a la pareja líder, la de los huskys, llegaban con retraso a la reunión semanal. Creo que está de más decir que la visión de los enormes renos nos dejó maravillados, en tres años nunca habíamos visto tanto y en tan poco tiempo.

**L**os recién llegados descendieron de los trineos y allí sí que se armó la fiesta. Todos se abrazaron a todos; incluso a nosotros, que nada teníamos de nenets, un grupo de entusiastas muchachos nos cargaron y apretujaron, dejándonos aturdidos. Cristal tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recuperar la compostura, se sacudió nieve inexistente de su abrigo y estiró la mano saludando en ruso sin estar muy seguro de ser comprendido. Para su sorpresa, si lo fue. Los nenets también hablaban ruso, igual o mejor que nosotros (y eso que para Hyoga y para mí el ruso es nuestra lengua madre), de allí que pudieran leer los periódicos e interactuaran activamente con los blancos. Cómo lo habían aprendido es algo que de seguro Cristal se preguntó, en su calidad de forastero tampoco estaba muy enterado sobre los pueblos siberianos. Camus en cambio si lo sabe todo sobre ellos, a veces incluso creemos que nació aquí, aunque hay pequeños detalles que nos hacen dudar sobre su origen (eso sí, ¡griego no es!). El misterio fue desentrañado más rápido de lo esperado. Primero todos celebraron la reunión compartiendo botellas de té mezclado con vodka, sentados sobre la nieve y a la vista de los transeúntes, hablando a gritos y riendo a carcajadas. Nosotros también formábamos parte del grupo, invitados por los más jóvenes, y escuchábamos sin entender lo que se decía. Un muchacho que estaba cerca se dio cuenta de nuestro aprieto y se arrastró hasta quedar junto a Cristal.

—Que no los impresionen mucho, sólo son un grupo reunido después de tiempo —le dijo, su voz era jovial y hasta medio burlona. Cristal carraspeó antes de lanzarse a responder que en realidad si era algo para sorprenderse. El muchacho rió—. Bueno, quizá. ¿Debo suponer que no son de aquí?

—Acabamos de llegar.

—¡Veo! Entonces sí que sí. A los forasteros les vienen bien estas excentricidades.

Se llamaba Alexander y acababa de cumplir veintiún años. Era hablador y despreocupado, burlón, pero muy acogedor. Aun hoy lo recuerdo muy bien. Cuando Cristal le preguntó qué hacían todos allí, sonrió:

—Venimos a visitar a nuestros hermanos presos.

Cristal frunció el ceño y con eso consiguió hacerlo reír.

—Bueno, presos no; internados, pero da lo mismo: los pobres están encerrados.

**E**sta parte es un tanto difícil de contar, pero sé que es necesaria. Mientras Hyoga y yo nos concentrábamos en la botella de té y vodka de la que todos bebían por ese lado del grupo, Alexander le contó a Cristal lo que nosotros después aprenderíamos a fuerza de costumbre. Los nenets son una tribu nómade que, siguiendo la tradición de sus antepasados, migran según las estaciones a fin de procurar pastura a sus rebaños de renos. En invierno, cuando la península de Yamal se cubre de oscuridad, bajan al norte, cruzando el límite boscoso del círculo ártico, y se internan en la tundra. Al llegar la primavera suben hacia el sur y cruzando el Golfo de Ob` se adentran en la península, se quedan allí hasta el fin del verano y luego vuelven por el mismo camino hacia el norte. Hacen esto todos los años, en las mismas fechas sin falta, desde que pueden recordarlo.

—Pero llegó el comunismo y todo se fue al diablo —Alexander tragó un buen trago de la botella y se la ofreció a Cristal, quien se negó. Gracias a eso la botella terminó en nuestras manos y pudimos hacerle justicia echándonos dos tragos cada uno. Primero fui yo, tentando primero un sorbo, luego, al encontrarlo dulce, vaciándome casi un quinto del contenido. Me estremecí todo y Hyoga me quitó la botella. Él si no perdió tiempo probando y de frente se tragó dos grandes sorbos. Hizo un puchero y tembló, pero al instante sonrió y supe que le había gustado. Pasamos la botella a la mano más cercana y nos quedamos quietos fingiendo que nada había sucedido. Alexander no se enteró y Cristal menos, ambos demasiado ocupados como para prestarnos atención—. El gobierno se enteró de nuestra existencia y mandaron soldados a acorralarnos como animales. Como éramos más de lo que se esperaban, sólo se llevaron a los jefes de cada familia y a los demás les dejaron bien advertidos.

—¿Los mataron? —preguntó Cristal incrédulo—. A los jefes de familia quiero decir.

—No, claro que no. ¡Pobre de ellos si lo hacían! Los llevaron a Nadym, aquí cerca —y señaló hacia el norte—. Allí los interrogaron y cuando estuvieron seguros que eran inofensivos, que todos los nenets lo eran, intentaron convencerlos de abandonar la vida nómade y de formar parte de la Gran Rusia, como si hasta entonces no hubiéramos sido parte de ésta. _¡Yape! _—y escupió—. Como los jefes no quisieron, se ordenó que todas las familias nenets pasaran a ser brigadas. Brigada 1, Brigada 2, Brigada 3, y así sucesivamente, de tal modo que en Moscú se supiera cuántas brigadas exactamente había y quiénes era sus jefes. ¡Así sería más fácil echarles mano de ser necesario! Además de eso, y como si no fuera suficiente, construyeron grandes moles de cemento en cada pueblo, les pusieron un letrero "Escuela" y obligaron a todos los padres a internar allí a sus hijos. Sin importar lo mucho que llorara el niño, la madre tenía que dejarlo a la tutela de un desconocido y resignarse a no verlo por los siguientes ocho meses. _¡Yape!_

La botella demoró en caer nuevamente en nuestras manos pero una vez que lo hizo no la dejamos ir. Nos tomamos todo el contenido, que por cierto estaba más caliente que el anterior y a nuestro gusto más dulce. Como estábamos sentados no sentimos el efecto del alcohol, pero eso cambió una vez que nos pusimos de pie y todo el piso se tambaleó. ¿Qué diría Camus al saber que sus dos casi discípulos estaban ebrios? Sólo preguntármelo me hace reír. Ahora seguro nos dirigiría una mirada de reproche y nos mandaría a dormir, en ese entonces quizá sólo nos mandaría a dormir, enorme diferencia pues una mirada de Camus es todo un discurso. Pero felizmente él no estaba allí para vernos y sólo Cristal se horrorizó de nuestro estado. ¡Por Zeus, qué habíamos hecho!, se jaló los cabellos. Nosotros sonreímos. Estábamos bien, en pleno uso de nuestras facultades, el único problema era el piso, que no dejaba de ondearse.

—_¡Yoka!, _entonces eran más vivos de lo que parecían los blanquitos —rió Alexander.

—Son unos inconscientes, eso es lo que son —gruñó Cristal haciendo un esfuerzo para sonar molesto—. Si me ayudaras a llevarlos a la posada me harías un gran favor.

—¡A la posada no! —reclamó, descarado, Hyoga—. Allí esta Camus.

—¡Camus! —Cristal palideció de golpe—. ¡Por Atenea, Camus! ¡Me va a matar!

—Nosotros lo matamos primero —aseguré estúpidamente—. Él no es nadie para mandarle a usted, maestro.

—Ya deja de decir tonterías, Isaac, estoy molesto con ambos, pero más contigo porque como mayor debiste evitar este desastre.

Tal vez fueron las palabras, tal vez fue el tono, quizá solo las circunstancia o el alcohol, pero después de mucho tiempo me lancé a llorar al oír ese regaño. Lloré tanto y a tal volumen, que todos se volvieron a vernos. Cristal trató de explicar que nada sucedía, pero que Hyoga se contagiara y empezara a llorar también no ayudó mucho. A nuestro alrededor se formó un círculo humano y un gran murmullo danzó sobre nuestras cabezas al mismo tiempo que unas manos nos revolvían el cabello cariñosamente. Cristal se vio en aprietos, de pronto era el chico malo que hacía llorar a dos indefensos niños. Pero Alexander solucionó la confusión contando lo que había sucedido, o eso me pareció por los gestos que hacía. "Se han vaciado una botella entera los muy pillos y ahora ni pueden estarse en pie", algo así debía decir porque todos empezaron a reír y algunos hombres incluso nos estrecharon la mano, cual si hubiéramos hecho una hazaña. A Cristal esto le pareció el colmo y estuvo a un pelo de arrastrarnos a la posada, pero Alexander lo detuvo diciéndole que con un poco de aire fresco se nos pasaría la ligera borrachera. "Si quieren pueden venir con nosotros a la escuela y ver de qué hablo", ofreció con una sonrisa. Cristal debió sopesar los pros y contras de volver a la posada y decidió aceptar la invitación. Cargó a Hyoga y a mí me confió a Alexander. Qué camino tomamos no sé, sólo recuerdo ser parte de una multitud que se deslizaba lentamente, a veces bajando, a veces subiendo. En algún momento me quedé dormido y en sueños me vi yendo al encuentro de un hermoso husky. Cuando desperté ya habíamos llegado y Alexander me bajaba de su espalda. "¿Y Hyoga?", fue lo primero que pregunté. "Aquí estoy", me respondió mi amigo. Se encontraba a unos pasos, sentado sobre la nieve mientras se tallaba los ojos. Al parecer también se había dormido. Busqué a Cristal y lo hallé un poco más lejos, mirando lo que parecía ser un pequeño muro de cemento. Me puse de pie y corrí hacia él para tomar su mano sin considerar lo infantil que eso podía ser.

—Así que ya te sientes mejor —lo escuché decir y una ola de vergüenza enrojeció mis mejillas.

—Lo siento —murmuré sintiéndome un bicho—. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero. No creo que Camus goce de la misma paciencia.

Oír su nombre me estremeció. Hyoga se acercó en ese momento y bostezando se dejó caer a nuestros pies, estiró las piernas y preguntó qué era esa "cosa", señalando hacia adelante. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que estábamos frente a un edificio. Cuadrado, gris y con un sin fin de ventanas enrejadas, era un monumento a la tenebrosidad. Miré a Cristal esperando una respuesta.

—La escuela —dijo—. Pero Alexander dice que es una cárcel y yo estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Aquí meten a los niños que se portan mal? —preguntó Hyoga de la forma más ingenua posible.

—Sí, y ustedes serán sus próximos reclusos —sonrió Cristal. Al ver que Hyoga parecía a punto de llorar, negó con la cabeza—. Claro que no. Aquí no meten a los niños que se portan mal. Aquí meten a los niños que necesitan aprender ruso.

—¿Ruso? ¿Y para qué? —pregunté—. ¿Acaso no saben ya hablar su lengua?

—Saben, si. Pero necesitan hablar también ruso para ser parte de la civilización.

—No entiendo —se quejó Hyoga. Cristal sonrió.

—No importa. Estoy seguro que Camus podrá explicarles mejor.

**S**e equivocó: Camus nunca nos explicó nada respecto a Siberia, su gente y sus problemas, se limitó a esperar que Atena hiciera el milagro, o que a última hora lo supiéramos por efecto de simbiosis. Supongo que tuvo sus razones, después de todo, esta gente es como su familia y los problemas de familia quedan en familia. Como sea, recuerdo la forma dramática en que terminó esa tarde. Alexander y los suyos se habían reunido frente a la entrada de la escuela y esperaban ansiosos la hora en que se abrirían las puertas y sus hermanos, primos y sobrinos, saldrían. Asumo que esto pasó como a las cinco de la tarde, cuando el sol todavía estaba muy alto y lastimaba los ojos. Las enormes puertas se abrieron con un crujido tétrico y una docena de adolecentes salieron disparados. Como una manada de lobos, bajaron corriendo las escaleras y se lanzaron a los brazos de sus padres. Estos los recibieron extasiados, dando saltos y soltando alaridos (una forma de ellos de expresar felicidad). Como un costal de patatas, los adolecentes pasaron de mano en mano, hasta que llegaron al centro mismo de la multitud y un abrazo general los enterró bajo los abrigos. Nunca vi cosa parecida y en ese momento fue fascinante. Cristal también estaba sobrecogido y supongo que fue en ese momento, mientras veía discurrir esas olas de felicidad, que resolvió su último gesto para con nosotros. Nos sentamos a ver y no puedo decir cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, quietos y ajenos a esa fiesta, sólo cuando tres mujeres, grandes y gordas, salieron a las escaleras y llamaron la atención de todos con gritos, nos dimos cuenta que empezaba a atardecer.

—¡Ya estuvo, todos adentro!

La pequeña multitud calló, sólo un instante para luego lanzar al aire un murmullo de descontento. Cada madre abrazó y besó a su hijo derrochando lágrimas, hipando, protestando y bendiciendo, todo al mismo tiempo. Los padres fueron un poco más rudos en sus abrazos y palmadas. Cuando al fin los adolecentes enfilaron hacia las escaleras, el murmullo se convirtió en llanto y la escena tomó un tinte tan dramático que no pude evitar aferrarme al brazo de Cristal a sabiendas que mis gestos de cariño siempre lograban descolocarlo por ser tan fortuitos como las estrellas fugaces. Hyoga si fue más emotivo y se recostó sobre su espalda, rodeándole el cuello y dejando que su rostro descansara en su nuca, como siempre solía hacer cuando el recuerdo de su madre le atormentaba. Cristal se dejó aprovechar hasta que Alexander se acercó y tuvo que ponerse de pie para estrechar su mano.

—Me ha gustado conocerlos, ojala y nuestros caminos se crucen otro día —dijo el muchacho.

—Ojala —correspondió Cristal—. Hoy aprendimos mucho.

—Me alegra saberlo… Bueno, ya me voy. Debemos recoger nuestros campamentos y ya casi esta atardeciendo.

—¿Viajaran a esta hora?

—Claro, es la mejor de todo el día para arriar los renos.

Diciendo esto y después de regalarnos un guiño, se alejó. Él y toda su gente se fueron a reunir, seguro, con sus renos y huskys, y regresaron por donde vinieron. Nosotros también regresamos. La escuela en realidad no estaba muy lejos, unos veinte minutos caminando a buen paso. En la entrada de la posada nos recibió nuestro "amigo" el administrador, a quien obligados por Cristal tuvimos que saludar de la forma más cortes posible en compensación de mi grosería anterior (_Lo cortés no quita lo valiente_, dice el refrán y Cristal no puede estar más de acuerdo). De todas maneras me encargué de hacerle saber al hombre que aun lo detestaba mostrándole mi puño cerrado en señal de advertencia. Como todavía era temprano, Hyoga y yo perdimos el tiempo explorando la posada. Aunque no había mucho que ver, fue divertido contar las cabezas de reno que había en todo la casa, diecisiete en total. Llegamos a meternos también a la cocina de Susana y la entretuvimos con nuestras andanzas junto a los nenets, cuidando eso si de no mencionar nuestros excesos alcohólicos. Algo nos decía que todo podría llegar a oídos de Camus y no queríamos que Cristal se metiera en problemas por nuestra culpa. Cenamos como a las nueve y fueron pocas las palabras que cruzamos mientras le hicimos justicia a una jalea. Luego subimos a nuestra habitación y nos aseamos y preparamos para ir a la cama. Afuera el cielo todavía era azul; la luz del atardecer se aferraba a la nieve con garras de hierro y dificultaba la rotación normal de la tierra. De no ser porque estábamos seguros que el frío encrudecía con cada minuto, nos habría sido imposible acurrucarnos bajo las gruesas mantas. Cristal corrió las cortinas de la única ventana y se sentó a esperar que el cansancio nos hundiera en el sueño. Esperó bastante y cuando supo que era inútil, se puso de pie y vino a sentarse al borde de nuestra cama.

—Sé que están despiertos, siéntense por favor, quiero decirles algo —nos pidió.

Hicimos caso y nos incorporamos con pesadez. A través de la tenue luz buscamos sus ojos y nos sorprendimos al hallarlos húmedos.

—Ya ha llegado el momento, mañana muy temprano tendré que entregarlos a Camus y él se encargara de llevarlos lejos para que inicien un nuevo entrenamiento —habló rápidamente, como si quisiera ganarle a la tristeza—. Sé que muy en el fondo entienden lo necesario que es esto, pero aun así quiero decirles que yo jamás haría algo si no estuviera seguro que es por su bien… Durante mi estadía en Siberia he tenido varios alumnos, todos muy virtuosos, sin embargo ninguno ha logrado inspirarme tanto como ustedes dos. Son especiales, quizá de una manera alarmante, y por eso se merecen lo mejor… Y lo mejor es Camus.

—A mí no me gusta —me atreví a decir.

—A mí tampoco —me imitó Hyoga—. Y no creo que a él le gustemos tampoco.

—Es porque los tres necesitan tiempo para conocerse. Ya verán que las cosas cambiaran cuando empiecen a tenerse confianza.

—Ni aunque pasen mil años me gustara —insistí terco.

—A mí tampoco —me volvió a seguir Hyoga. Cristal negó con la cabeza.

—Suficiente. Que les guste o no les guste Camus es lo de menos, como sus aprendices tendrán que mostrarle respeto y obediencia. Sin chistar, sin mascullar, sin siquiera mirarle mal, harán todo lo que les pida hacer y aun mucho más. Esto no es un juego y él no es un hombre al que le guste perder el tiempo. Si vino hasta aquí fue porque le aseguraron que encontraría dos aprendices dignos de su atención. ¿Quieren que piense lo contrario?

Su mirada estaba inyectada de frustración y sólo entonces pensé que tal vez habíamos cruzado una línea peligrosa, la que separaba a maestro y alumno. La culpa era suya por supuesto al no haberla trazado claramente desde el primer momento, como de hecho hizo Camus, pero nosotros tampoco podíamos restarnos crédito al haber pisoteado cada uno de los protocolos. En primer lugar nunca debimos sentir más que respeto por Cristal. En segundo, nunca debimos dejar que él sintiera más que compromiso hacia nosotros. Ahora ya era demasiado tarde y sufríamos las consecuencias de nuestra irresponsabilidad. Nos separaríamos y con eso el mundo se partiría en dos. Cristal lo sabía y a veces no puedo dormir pensando que pasó esas últimas horas recriminándose. Aunque quizá me equivoque y las pasó agradeciendo la diferencia que hicimos en su vida. No sé, y supongo que por eso escribo esto, para que si no llegó a verlo de nuevo él al menos sepa que nunca lo olvidamos, que su imagen pervive en nuestra mente y que no hay momento en que no nos preguntemos si estaría orgulloso de lo que conseguimos. Hyoga dice que sí y yo quiero creerle, pero eso no hace que su ausencia se noté menos. Lo extraño y me siento culpable porque ahora le debo todo a Camus.

**E**sa noche fue terrible. Casi no dormí y cuando lo hice fue a saltos. Hyoga en cambio durmió muy bien, como siempre que compartíamos la cama. Sólo cuando la noche se hundió en la oscuridad logré conciliar un sueño más o menos aceptable. Soñé otra vez con el husky, pero ya no iba a su encuentro, huía de él. Me pregunto si fue un sueño premonitorio, de esos que Hyoga asegura tener. No oí ruido alguno, si es que lo hubo, tampoco el chirriar de la puerta. No oí nada y si desperté fue porque Hyoga me hundió la rodilla en la espalda. Gemí y traté de alejarlo, pero como no lo conseguí busqué poner distancia yo mismo dándome vuelta. En medio de mi pirueta abrí los ojos solo para asegurarme de no estar al filo de la cama y grande fue mi susto cuando descubrí que la cama a nuestro lado, donde se suponía debía dormir Cristal, estaba vacía. Me incorporé aterrado, con los ojos bien abiertos ya, y por unos segundos me quedé viendo lo que creía imposible. Salté al piso, corrí, subí a la cama, la revolví toda y al comprobar que estaba fría sentí un vuelco en el estomago. A mi alrededor la habitación se hizo más grande y una sensación de pánico me paralizó. Hyoga despertó al poco rato.

—¿Y Cristal? —preguntó. Al no recibir respuesta, miró alrededor inquieto—. ¿Está en el baño?

Viendo que era inútil esperar, y seguro ya sospechando algo, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta del baño. Tocó, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, pero nadie abrió. La empujó y entró como un ventarrón, revisando todo a su paso, como si Cristal pudiera estar escondido bajo la jabonera o envuelto en la cortina de la ducha. Yo sólo me limité a escuchar el alboroto, temblando de frio y rabia.

—¡Dime dónde está! —salió iracundo del baño—. ¡Tú sabes dónde está, dímelo!

Si hablaba, el llanto me ganaría y debía mantenerme entero. Me quedé callado y con eso sólo conseguí que Hyoga se alterara más. Se subió a la cama y me sacudió exigiéndome que hablara, que le dijera dónde estaba Cristal. Pero yo no lo sabía y lo único que entendía de todo ese infierno era que estábamos solos. Hyoga debió golpearme porque sentí un dolor horrible en la mejilla y luego me descubrí solo en la habitación. Me sacudí la impresión y salté de la cama. Hyoga había salido al pasillo en su loca búsqueda pero al ver que todo estaba oscuro se había dejado caer al borde de las escaleras, incapaz de avanzar más. Me acerqué lo suficiente para que supiera que estaba allí y fue entonces cuando lo oí llorar.

—¿Se ha ido verdad? —preguntó. Tragué saliva antes de contestarle.

—Sí.

Sus gemidos se multiplicaron y pronto estuvo llorando sin pausa. Quise sentarme a su lado y abrazarlo, pero unos pasos me hicieron dar vuelta y me encontré con Camus.

—Cristal tuvo que partir antes de lo previsto y me encargó que les hiciera llegar su despedida… Sera mejor que regresen a su habitación y se alisten porque partiremos dentro de media hora.

Se dio vuelta y desapareció. Por unos segundos me ausenté del presente y pude ver a Cristal escurriéndose de la habitación, volteándose a ver por última vez la cama donde nosotros dormíamos ignorantes de su decisión. Quizá dudó unos instantes y se sintió tentado a despertarnos, pero al recordar nuestras anteriores despedidas (temporales), desistió. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y cruzó el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de Camus. Tocó y se sorprendió al encontrarlo despierto. Le explicó que se iba, que era lo mejor. Camus debió mirarle inmutable, sin comprender a qué se refería con "mejor", pero asintiendo a su petición de hacernos llegar su adiós. Una venia y se fue. El pasillo quedaría otra vez oscuro y silencioso. Camus cerraría su puerta y esperaría. No pasaría mucho para que el drama estallara y los gritos de Hyoga despertaran a toda la posada. Golpes, correteos, el chirriar de la puerta y finalmente otra vez el silencio. Sólo entonces Camus saldría y asestaría la puñalada final. "Cristal tuvo que partir antes de lo previsto y me encargó que les hiciera llegar su despedida." ¿Previsto? ¿Encargo? ¿Despedida? ¡De qué demonios estaba hablando! ¡Delante de él había dos niños que acababan de perder lo único que creían suyo! Estaban destrozados y sólo querían oír que todo estaría bien, que no estaban solos y que, contrario a lo que pensaban, el mundo no se había acabado. ¡Pero no, a él sólo le importaba el protocolo!... Estos fueron mis pensamientos esa madrugada (ahora creo que Camus actuó de la mejor manera). Hyoga no quiso moverse de las escaleras y tuve que ser bastante rudo.

—¿Crees que por quedarte allí Cristal volverá? —le grité—. Ingenuo. ¡Se fue, entiendes, nos dejó, y ahora Camus está al mando!

—No iré a ningún lado con él.

—Pues bien. Quédate solo entonces. Yo me iré con él.

Me di vuelta para regresar a la habitación, pero no pude andar más de dos pasos.

—No puedes irte —dijo Hyoga—. Hoy en la mañana prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos y nada ofende más a los dioses que una promesa rota.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me desarmó por completo. Giré sobre mis talones y lo observé, estaba quieto y como aferrado a ese rincón oscuro. Casi pude sentir que esperaba algo de mí, qué cosa no tenía idea, pero estaba seguro que todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en mi comprobada audacia. Terrible error. Era cierto que yo a veces podía llegar a ser muy intrépido, pero en ese momento mi iniciativa estaba minada. Sentía el cuerpo como apaleado y mi moral desde hace tiempo andaba pisoteada. Si Hyoga pretendía algún tipo de insurrección, acudía a la persona equivocada. Yo no haría nada. Ahora, si quería un compañero de lamentaciones…

—A Cristal no le gustaría que hicieras esto, Hyoga.

—¿Crees que me importa?

—Ya déjate de tonterías y vamos por nuestras cosas. Camus podría molestarse si no nos encuentra listos.

—No puedo ir a ningún lado… no sé cómo atar los cordones de mis botas.

Demoré en percatarme que hablaba en serio. Pero era cierto. Hyoga había dependido de Cristal para las cosas más sencillas y ahora que él no estaba me tocaba a mí hacerme cargo. Después de una desesperante plática al fin logré convencerlo de que regresáramos a la habitación y una vez allí tuve que correr contra el reloj para vestirme y prácticamente vestirlo a él. Metí nuestras pocas cosas en los morrales y para cuando Camus volvió a aparecer ya estábamos listos.

—Desayunaran primero —nos dijo.

**L**o seguimos hasta el primer piso, donde Susana ya nos esperaba en la cocina con sopa y chocolate caliente. "Pobrecillos, qué viaje más largo les espera", dijo mientras ponía un cesto de pan en la mesa. Hyoga y yo intercambiamos miradas en cuanto tuvimos las sopas delante, era difícil tener hambre a esas horas y era todavía más difícil tenerla con Camus cerca. Él se había aislado en una esquina y no parecía estar atento a nada de lo que ocurría mientras miraba por una de las ventanas. Susana fue por el chocolate y cuando al regresar encontró nuestros tazones intactos nos dijo que no perdiéramos el tiempo, la sopa era para tomarla caliente. Y el chocolate también, agregó dejando dos tazones del espeso líquido. En cuanto se fue, Hyoga se escurrió hasta mi sitio y me dijo al oído que si comía algo vomitaría de nuevo. Pensé que era otra de sus majaderías pero su palidez me convenció de lo contrario. Le dije que aun así tendría que comer. "Me dices eso cuando tú ni siquiera has probado un bocado", me acusó señalando mi tazón de sopa. Para darle ejemplo, tomé la cuchara y la hundí hasta el fondo, la revolví y finalmente la saqué rebalsando de algo que parecía ser arroz. Hyoga se cruzó de brazos esperando que me la metiera en la boca y como no lo hice terminó riendo.

—No los traje aquí para que se pusieran a jugar —nos asustó Camus (yo dejé caer la cuchara). Nos volvimos a ver y chocamos con sus ojos azules—. Susana se levantó a media noche para prepararles esa comida y lo mínimo que pueden hacer es comerla.

—Está bien, señor —se asomó Susana, apiñándose una mano con la otra—. Es muy temprano y los niños seguro no tienen hambre.

Camus nos clavó sus ojos.

—¿Es eso? ¿No tienen hambre?

Pasamos saliva antes de negar con la cabeza. No, no la teníamos.

—Pues debieron decirlo antes y habríamos ahorrado tiempo… Susana, por favor mete ese chocolate a un termo y empaca esos panes. Los _niños_ los comerán en el camino.

**N**o nos dio tiempo de disculparnos y pasó por nuestro lado sin mirarnos. "Cinco minutos", nos informó y desapareció bajo el lintel de la puerta. Hyoga y yo intercambiamos miradas culposas y tratamos de disculparnos con Susana, pero ella le restó importancia, "no importa, no importa", repitió. Tratamos de ayudarla a recoger los panes, pero tampoco quiso y más bien nos empujó fuera de la cocina. En el comedor nos ayudó a acomodar el termo y la bolsa de panes en nuestros morrales y nos sorprendió con un abrazo. "Cuídense, pequeños. Le pediré a Num que los guarde de todo mal", nos dio un beso en la frente a cada uno. Quise preguntarle quién era Num, pero Camus apareció y tuvimos que ir a su encuentro. Detrás de él atravesamos el pasillo y salimos al pórtico. Allí esperaba el administrador, quien haciendo a un lado su pedantería anterior, hizo una reverencia y murmuró algo así como "hice lo que pude, señor, pero ya sabe cómo es esta gente". Camus frunció el ceño y se adelantó hacia las escaleras. Nosotros nos quedamos quietos, apabullados por el frio y la sensación de ser observados por decenas de ojos. Todavía estaba oscuro pero los primeros rayos de sol ya asomaban en el horizonte y delataban decenas de siluetas al pie del edificio. Al parecer, contra los deseos de Camus, los pobladores se habían enterado de nuestra partida y se habían reunido a despedirnos. Después nos enteraríamos que el hecho de que hubiera dos aprendices en vez de sólo uno había causado gran revuelo. En ese momento nos sentimos intimidados. Camus había desaparecido y la gente se apiñaba cada vez más cerca de las escalares. Si no subían hasta nosotros era porque el administrador tenía cara de perro con rabia. Debieron pasar al menos cinco minutos hasta que por fin Camus regresó.

—Ya es hora —nos dijo—. Síganme.

Antes de hacer caso, nos volvimos a ver a Susana y ella asintió con una sonrisa. Camus nos volvió a llamar y tuvimos que correr escaleras abajo. Sin necesidad de que lo pidiera, la gente se fue abriendo a su paso y se formó un sendero por donde pudimos caminar sin problema. Algunas manos lograron tocar nuestros hombros, pero fueron tan gentiles que nos sentimos estúpidos de tenerles miedo. Al pasar delante de la estatua recordé a Cristal y no pude evitar voltear para buscarlo en medio de la multitud. Sabía que era inútil, pero la posibilidad de que uno de esos rostros fuera de él me embriagaba de ansiedad. Podía ser que hubiera esperado nuestra salida y ahora nos observara por encima de algún hombro, detrás de alguna sombra. Hyoga debió pensar lo mismo porque en todo el camino miró de un lado a otro, empinándose, haciendo más esfuerzo que yo con tal de hacer posible lo imposible. Pese a nuestro ardor Cristal no apareció por ningún lado y a la entrada de la ciudad llegamos con las esperanzas hechas trizas. Camus se detuvo a un lado del camino y nos dio paso a lo que parecía ser el único espacio libre. Los rayos de sol alcanzaron los techos de las casas y frente a nosotros apareció un trineo tirado por una docena de renos. Su conductor nos esperaba y se nos acercó en cuanto nos vio.

—Isaac, Hyoga, este es André —nos lo presentó Camus—. Está al tanto de todo y será el encargado de llevarlos hasta el lugar de entrenamiento.

—André está feliz de ayudarlos —nos sonrió André.

**E**ra un enorme hombre, de aspecto torpe pero de ojos vivos. Sonreía con facilidad y ya parecía estar acostumbrado a Camus. A una de sus miradas, nos pidió que lo siguiéramos a la parte trasera del trineo y una vez allí nos estudió con los ojos. Nos preguntó si éramos hermanos y cuando le dijimos que no se mostró contrariado. Al parecer le dábamos una impresión contraria. Nos pidió que le entregáramos nuestros morrales y siempre sonriendo los acomodó bajo el único asiento. "André hizo solo este trineo, André es bueno con la madera", dijo. Subió primero a Hyoga, sin mucho esfuerzo, sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos y alzándolo hasta el asiento. Repitió la operación conmigo y pronto estuvimos bien sentados en el trineo. Era la primera vez que subíamos a uno y nos sentíamos emocionados. Tenía la forma de un pequeño carruaje y era bastante cómodo gracias a que el asiento y respaldar estaban forrados con piel de zorro. El techo era plegable y estaba fabricado en su totalidad por piel de reno. Además tenía una especie de malla que se amarraba delante para evitar que los pasajeros salieran volando en algún bache. Lástima que André no podía presumir su gran trabajo y nosotros no podíamos felicitarlo: había muchos ojos observándonos y Camus no parecía querer dar ningún espectáculo.

—Si ya están listos, pónganse en marcha —ordenó.

**H**asta ese momento habíamos creído que él iría con nosotros, pero todo indicaba que no. Se lo pregunté y como única respuesta escuchamos un "partiré luego". Si eso era mejor o peor, no nos interesó. A segundos de nuestra partida todo nos daba igual. No hubo despedidas, intercambio de miradas, sonrisas. No hubo nada, no de Camus, y sólo oímos a las recomendaciones de André. La difusa luz del amanecer, la silueta de la estatua, los techos de las casas, los adioses de la gente: detrás de la malla todo lucia transfigurado. Estaban allí pero no podíamos tocarlos. Adelante, ordenados en dos filas, los doce renos rumiaban mientras Camus intercambiaba las últimas palabras con André. Detrás de ellos la pequeña multitud. Di un último vistazo, me apoyé en el respaldar y cerré los ojos esperando dormir todo el camino. Oí un par de gritos eufóricos, pasos aplastando la nieve, el grujir de la madera, una exclamación y finalmente el trotar parejo de los renos. Al fin estábamos avanzando. Hyoga se acomodó a mi lado y su silencio me indicó que aun buscaba. Iba a decirle que ya no importaba, que de todas maneras así era mejor; pero antes de que pudiera hablar fui callado.

—¡Cristal!

**A**brí los ojos, me incorporé, no sé que hice primero, pero recuerdo sentir una presión en el pecho al distinguir a los lejos la silueta de Cristal. Estaba allí, era él, delante de la multitud. ¡Imposible! Hyoga había saltado y a mí no se me ocurrió hacer algo más prudente, también salté y corrí detrás de mi amigo, Hacía ventisca y era difícil ver, pero mis sentidos estaban muy despiertos y nada podía detenerme. Creo que el trineo frenó y André nos llamó, creo que la multitud estalló y al fin amaneció, creo muchas cosas, pero de nada estoy seguro. Sólo recuerdo ver a Cristal adelantarse, arrodillarse y abrir sus brazos. Recuerdo que Hyoga fue el primero en llegar y se arrojó como un naufrago. Yo llegué apenas dos segundos después e hice lo mismo. Nos aferramos a su cuello y (me apena decirlo) rompimos en llanto escandaloso. Cristal nos abrazó y tentó consolarnos sin éxito, supongo que porque él tampoco encontraba consuelo. La noche anterior había decidido irse mientras estábamos dormidos para evitar una escena como esa delante de Camus, pero a medio camino se había arrepentido y pisoteando su racionalidad había vuelto.

—No podía irme sin estar seguro que estarían bien —nos dijo.

—No queremos ir, maestro, no deje que nos lleven.

—Prometemos que entrenaremos más si nos quedamos con usted.

Era peticiones desesperadas y casi delirantes, A esas alturas era imposible cualquier paso atrás: si Cristal había regresado era sólo para despedirse como era debido.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Pero, maestro…

—Hyoga, Isaac —nos tomó a cada por un hombro—. No puedo hacer eso… Ir en contra de su propio bienestar… No. Lo único que puedo hacer es prometerles que mi casa siempre estará abierta para ustedes y que sin importar cuánto tiempo pase y qué suceda, yo siempre estaré esperándoles. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentimos todavía llorosos y él nos volvió a abrazar. Antes de incorporarse, nos limpió las lágrimas y nos arregló la capucha del abrigo que había quedado a un lado después de la corrida. Camus esperó que estuviéramos bien repuestos para acercarse. Saludó a Cristal y escuchó serio su disculpa por aparecer así.

—No hay problema. Supongo que no podías irte sin despedirte.

—No, señor. Estos niños no me lo hubieran perdonado nunca y creo que yo tampoco.

—Sí, entiendo.… Bien, ahora que ya se despidieron supongo que ya podemos retomar el viaje.

—Pueden, señor.

—Maestro…

—Isaac, Hyoga… Por favor hagan que Camus este orgulloso de ustedes… Yo siempre lo he estado.

Esas palabras fueron como una reconciliación entre los cuatro. Después de oírlas Camus dejó de ser un desconocido y pasó a ser nuestro nuevo maestro. En el próximo que nos cuidaría. Un cambio importante que quedó sellado cuando ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos y se desearon lo mejor. "Ya ven, les dije que era bueno", pareció decirnos Cristal cuando nos miró. André se acercó en ese momento muerto de vergüenza por no haber podido evitar que saltáramos del trineo.

—André siente mucho su distracción.

—André lo va a sentir más si se vuelve a repetir —le dijo Camus, haciéndole abrir grandes sus pequeños ojos.

—Pero no fue culpa de André, los niños saltaron…

—Ya no importa. Llévalos de nuevo al trineo y esta vez asegúrate de que se queden allí.

—Que mal trata usted a su André, señor —se quejó el pobre hombre—. Su André que lo quiere tanto, que lo admira, que lo piensa, que…

—André.

—Ya va, señor —saltó—. Vengan, niños, síganme y dejen que les diga cómo se debe tratar a un André.

**C**amus negó con la cabeza. Nosotros reímos. Abrazamos por última vez a Cristal y emprendimos el camino hacia el trineo oyendo a medias la perorata de André. Nuestra Segunda Partida, como a mí me gusta llamarle, fue por mucho distinta. No sólo todo el pueblo estaba allí para hacernos adiós, Cristal también. Y como si eso fuera poco, Camus lucía más relajado. "Estaré pronto con ustedes", nos dijo con un agradable tono de voz. "¡No se demore mucho, señor, lo estaremos esperando!", le gritó Hyoga en cuanto el trineo empezó a avanzar y todos fueron quedando atrás. Le hicimos adiós a Cristal, también al resto de la multitud, les hicimos adiós a todos y finalmente nos derrumbamos sobre el asiento. Hyoga apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró. Me pidió que lo abrazara y como no le di gusto (siempre me ha costado demostrar cariño), hizo un puchero. A medida que el trineo se deslizaba rumbo a lo desconocido, las personas y casas se hacían más pequeñas, hasta que al fin desaparecieron. La nieve que la madera cortaba a su paso saltaba delante de nosotros y hacía del frio algo más sufrible. Adelante André conducía los renos ayudado por un largo palo, instigándolos a ir más rápido. ¿A dónde nos llevaba? No lo sabíamos, pero creíamos que era hacia el sur por la forma en que los rayos del sol incidían en el suelo. Los segundos se hicieron minutos y los minutos, horas, y seguimos corriendo a través de un desierto blanco, sin nada más que ver que el cielo y la nieve. A veces, por un segundo, a lo lejos aparecía una línea oscura y nosotros creíamos ver un bosque, de esos que habíamos cruzado con Cristal para llegar a Yar Sale, pero de inmediato descartábamos la posibilidad sabiendo que hacia el sur la vegetación era casi nula. Cuando la luz del sol empezó a lastimarnos los ojos decidimos que era mejor dormir. Con una manta que Susana nos había regalado nos cubrimos lo mejor que pudimos y cerramos los ojos. Cuando ya estaba por quedarme dormido oí la voz de Hyoga.

—¿Crees que sea cierto, que este con nosotros pronto? —me preguntó.

—¿Quién?

—Camus. Dijo que estaría con nosotros pronto, pero no puedo imaginar cómo podría ser eso posible.

—¿Tanto te importa?

—Pues será el encargado de cuidarnos de ahora en adelante.

—Yo no necesito que me cuidé nadie, mucho menos él.

—No digas eso.

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que no nos gustaba.

—Sí, pero ya ves que Cristal confía en él.

—Cristal confiaba en que hacíamos la tarea y perdíamos el tiempo persiguiendo zorros.

—Sí, pero esto es diferente. Él no nos dejaría en malas manos.

—En primer lugar, él no debió dejarnos.

—¿Por qué dices ahora todas estas cosas?

Su tonó de voz había sonado dolido.

—Lo siento. No me hagas caso. Todo es culpa de este maldito frio.

—Lo sé, por eso dije que me abrazaras.

Y sin más, me abrazó él.

—¿Sabes que pienso? —preguntó de nueva cuenta.

—No. ¿Qué?

—Que a ti también te empieza a agradar.

—¿Quién? ¿Camus? _Psss_. Por supuesto que no.

En realidad, no quería ser completamente sincero con él.

—Vamos, no tiene que avergonzarte. A mí también me empieza a agradar.

Pero esa última frase me obligó a serlo.

—Hyoga, escúchame. De todas las cosas que existen en el mundo, tú eres la más valiosa para mí. Si algo te lastima, a mi me duele, y si algo te decepciona, a mí me destruye… No sé si lo entiendes.

—Lo entiendo. Pero no sé qué tratas de decirme.

—Algo muy simple: no quiero que te ilusiones con Camus antes de tiempo.

—No me estoy ilusionando.

—Claro que sí. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos: estas que te mueres de emoción.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí que lo es.

—¡Y si fuera así, qué!

—¡Que te puede decepcionar!

Casi pude sentir la presión que hicieron las lágrimas en sus ojos. A veces podía ser muy malo con él, pero todo era siempre por protegerlo. Él lo sabía.

—Ya. Vamos, no tienes que ponerte así —traté de consolarlo antes de que empezara a llorar.

—Extraño mucho a Cristal.

—Lo sé, y lo extrañaras más, pero eso no debe hacerte inclinar hacia Camus. Las personas no son reemplazables y uno debe aprender a lidiar con las ausencias. Camus parece un buen hombre, pero en realidad no sabemos cómo es. Podría resultar muy bueno o muy malo, muy amable o muy recto, muy serio o muy gracioso. Tantas cosas. Por eso no debemos adelantarnos. Si lo hacemos podríamos crearnos falsas expectativas y en el peor de los casos resultar lastimados. Sobre todo tú. Y yo no quiero que eso suceda porque me dolería mucho verte sufrir.

—Yo solo quiero alguien en quien confiar.

—Confía en mí. Yo siempre te cuidare, dando mi vida de ser necesario.

**N**os quedamos dormidos poco después, exhaustos de tanta emoción en un solo día. El chocolate y los panes se congelaron en nuestros morrales y la tarde llegó brillante y anónima. André no nos despertó sino hasta que debió cambiar los renos. Para entonces ya estábamos muy lejos de todo lo que considerábamos conocido y solo el perpetuo frio nos mantenía enteros. "En Siberia, donde todo es hostil, solo luchar te mantiene vivo", nos había dicho una vez Cristal. Nunca supimos de dónde llegaron los renos de cambio, André no supo explicárnoslo mientras calentaba en una cocinilla tres latas de sopa que sacó de la carga que llevaba adelante. "Estaba dispuesto por mi señor Camus", se limitó a decirnos alcanzándonos dos rusticas cucharas. Comimos en silencio y a pesar de que nos quedamos con hambre no pedimos más al adivinar que no teníamos mucho tiempo. La noche no podía alcanzarnos en medio de la tundra. De inmediato nos pusimos en marcha nuevamente y en lo que resto de camino ya no pudimos dormir. Tampoco hablamos y nos limitamos a mirar el paisaje desolado. ¿Cuánto más nos alejarían de Cristal? ¿A dónde llegaríamos? ¿Quién nos esperaría? Solo teníamos preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Queríamos creer que estaríamos bien pero la posibilidad de que nuestra vida diera un giro de cinto ochenta grados era grande. Quizá nuestro principal temor era no ser lo suficientemente buenos para sobrevivir esa prueba. De ser así, nunca volveríamos a ver a Cristal.

—No te preocupes, estaremos bien —me apretó la mano Hyoga. A pesar de los guantes pude sentir la tibieza de su piel y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Si, claro. Estaremos bien.

—¡Llegamos!

El grito estalló y lentamente empezamos a detenernos. ¿Lo decía en serio? Me asomé al borde de la capota y por encima de la piel de reno pude divisar una cabaña. ¡Por Atena, era cierto! Habíamos llegado. Esta vez tampoco esperamos que el trineo se detuviera y saltamos fuera. Sin pérdida de tiempo corrimos hacia la cabaña que se erguía adelante y abrimos la boca al ver que su puerta se abría. ¿Quién…?

—Buenas tardes.

¡Camus! No miento cuando digo que casi caigo fulminado allí mismo. ¡Qué hacia Camus allí! ¡Acaso no lo habíamos dejado atrás, en Yar Sale! El no pareció compartir nuestra sorpresa y más bien la avivó cuando haciéndose a un lado le cedió su lugar a un hermoso husky.

**Continuara… **

**N/F:** No pretendo contar todo el entrenamiento de estos peques, no es el fin de esta historia. Quiero contar sus primeros días a lado de Camus, específicamente, tres episodios importantes de estos días.


End file.
